team galactic takes over sinnoh
by bulbasaur2345
Summary: in this story the action does not wait a single moment to get in there! the story will continue on for at least maybe 15 chapters First chaptrer: Team galactic takes over the pokemon league


**Team galactic takes over sinnoh**

**Me: *yawns* ugh I making this at 2:00 AM just for you guys**

"C'mon pearl platina just got her 8th gym badge!" shouted diamond that was for once running ahead of pearl

"Yeah, yeah but what do us care she barely even trusts us I mean she told us her name like in the last book **(me: PEARL STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL)**!" Pearl replied back

"Well well I guess these are the people nikolai was talking about" said a feminine voice

"Who are you?" said diamond turning around to face the woman

"The name is soul" said the girl who couldn't possibly be older than 17

"What do you want? And who is this nikolai person?" asked pearl

"You ask too many questions!" said the girl who was laughing but she than regained composure and became serious

"I want to practice battle both of you" she said pointing a finger at them

"Well okay…but we just want you to know we aren't any random kid's! We are the sinnoh dexholders!" said pearl sort of shouting

"Fine then! I challenge you Pokémon trainer pearl!" shouted the girl

"Your challenge is accepted!" shouted pearl as he tossed a poke ball

"Chatler c'mon out!" shouted pearl as a chatot appeared out of the poke ball

"Humph! Go dewgong!" shouted soul

"Dewgong use ice beam on chatot!" she commanded

"Chatler fly to the sky!" pearl commanded the Pokémon

"Dewgong use rain dance and switch in floatzel!" commanded soul as the rain dance kicked in

"Chatler now descend and attack floatzel with Arial ace!" shouted pearl

"Now floatzel stop chatot with aqua tail" soul commanded as a smirk grew on her face

Her floatzel proceeded to jump high in the air and hit Chatler in the face with its tail

"w-what! Chatler return!" pearl returned his fainted Pokémon to its poke ball

"That was swift swim floatzel's ability!" shouted soul

A poke ball enlarged in pearl's hand as he tossed it onto the battlefield "go luxray**(me: I forgot if he nicknamed it)**I choose you" shouted pearl

"Floatzel use strength **(if you have played drayano60's hacks you would know why strength is super effective)**!" shouted soul

Floatzel with swift swim hit luxray in the face with a rocky punch

"w-what! Luxray use thunder fang!" shouted pearl

"Floatzel use aqua tail!" shouted soul as her floatzel hit luxray in the face with a watery tail

"Ugh! Return luxray!" shouted pearl

Another poke ball enlarged in his hand as he tossed it onto the field "go Chimler I choose you!" shouted pearl

"Floatzel return!" shouted soul

"Wait what! You have the advantage why would you return him!" shouted pearl

"The rain has stopped" soul simply answered as a poke ball enlarged in her hand

"Go butterfree I choose you!" shouted soul

"Butterfree use rain dance and follow up with quiver dance!" shouted soul

"w-what more rain!" shouted pearl as he looked up

"Whatever! Chimler use quick attack to get close but then use close combat!" commanded pearl

"Now butterfree wait for it!" shouted soul

Infernape got closer and when he was right in front of butterfree

"NOW USE PSYCHIC!" shouted soul

Butterfree let loose a bunch of psychic energy and hit Infernape with it

"Infernape go for close combat!" shouted pearl

Infernape knocked out butterfree while also fainting from too much damage done from the psychic

"Butterfree return!" shouted soul

"That was a good battle!" said soul shaking pearl's hand

"Well I got to go!" said soul as a helicopter came and let down a ladder for her to climb on

As she climbed up the ladder soul waved and then she got in the helicopter

"Hey pilots take me to the Pokémon league" said soul as she replayed the battle video of her against pearl

"He still had 3 Pokémon left…why he didn't use them?" soul asked herself

"Platina it was a good battle I'm telling you!" said pearl as he gloated about beating her butterfree

"yes pearl it's wonderful that you defeated a low class bug type Pokémon **(Soul: WHY YOU BITCH)**

"Well I might have lost but I bet diamond would have too!" said pearl as he smirked

"Well that's great" said platina as they surfed on empoleon to the Pokémon league

As they reached the Pokémon league they saw the gym leaders at the front of victory road

"Um. Miss Candice and Miss Maylene what are you doing here?" asked platina

"Well platinum we are here to get to the Pokémon league which was taken over" said Roark

"What do you mean!" shouted platina

"Well the Pokémon league was taken over and we can't get there" said gardenia

"Why not?" asked pearl

"Well are Pokémon aren't high enough level to get through here" said wake

"Well we'll get to the Pokémon league and stop whoever is in there!" shouted platina as the trio ran inside the cave

**(At the end of the cave)**

"Hey dia look its soul!" said pearl as he looked at the exit

"YOU THERE STOP!" shouted soul

"This is area is off limits to the public!" said soul as she held her arms out

"Well we have to get through no matter what!" shouted platina

"Then you'll have to get through me" shouted soul

As platina pulled out her poke ball she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Stop platinum we'll handle her" said volkner

"Well okay" said platina as she put her poke ball back in her bag

The other gym leaders called out the Pokémon

"Fine then I'll let you three through" said soul as she called out her Pokémon

The trio ran right past her

Right at the exit there was a waterfall

A pair of red eyes appeared under the water as a figure burst out of the water

"You won't go any further than here!" shouted a blue haired boy

Out of nowhere a vine grabbed the boy and threw him out of the water

"w-what was that!" said pearl as he turned around

"Hello guys long time no see!" said Cheryl **(me: it's the girl from eternal forest)**

"Oh Miss Cheryl it's nice to meet you again!" said patina as she shook Cheryl's hand

"Well you guys need to get to the Pokémon league!" said Cheryl s she pushed them onto empoleon

"Wait!" shouted diamond as he jumped off of empoleon

"I'm staying here to help!" diamond shouted as he pulled out a poke ball

"Well okay then!" said Cheryl as she commanded her Pokémon

"C'mon pearl let's go!" said platinum as empoleon scaled the waterfall

"Roserade use toxic!" shouted gardenia as the bug type Pokémon butterfree flew around her

"Dewgong hit them with a rain dance! And floatzel hit ramparados with a aqua tail!" shouted soul

"Jolteon finish off her Pidgeot with a thunderbolt!" shouted volkner as his jolteon was hit with air slash

Then a Pokémon appeared out of nowhere and took out all the gym leaders Pokémon

"w-what!" shouted Candice as her wevile fell in front of her

"Argh!" shouted crasher wake as a power whip sliced his stomach

Then an air slash cut into volkner's arm

"Ah! Volkner" shouted Candice as she grabbed volkner

"I knew sinnoh needed help!" shouted a feminine voice form behind the gym leaders

"Rusty! Use earthquake and level the battle field!" shouted the johto gym leader jasmine

"Now dewgong use hydro pump! And floatzel jump up and use waterfall!" shouted soul

"Rusty now grab the sinnoh gym leaders and get them out of here!" shouted jasmine

A poke ball enlarged in jasmine's hand as she tossed it onto the battle field

"Go magneton! Use thunderbolt" jasmine commanded her Pokémon

"Humph! Pidgeot use air cutter!" shouted soul as she stepped back

'A johto gym leader? This could be interesting' thought soul

"Leafeon use giga drain on that sharpedo!" shouted Cheryl as she called out her leafeon

"Tru! Use earthquake on his ampharos!" shouted diamond

"Torterra!" shouted torterra as it shook the ground

"Ampharos use signal beam on his torterra and sharpedo use crunch on her leafeon!" shouted the new character Jonathan

The water than started to raise from the ground as a Pokémon appeared

"Now mesprit use hypnosis!" shouted Jonathan

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" shouted a familiar voice to diamond

A young girl kicked Jonathan right in the face

"S-senior sapphire what are you doing here?" asked diamond

"Oh well it's not only me there is also ruby and emerald with me" said sapphire

"We'll be more careful you could have gotten me dirty!" shouted ruby as he landed

"We got a call from professor rowan he said it was urgent" said emerald as he landed with ruby

"Well everyone I know you're having a good time over there but look at this!" shouted Cheryl

A swarm of grunts surrounded the trainers

"Humph I guess we have a battle on our hands!" shouted sapphire as a poke ball enlarged in her hand

"As so we do" said ruby as a poke ball enlarged in his hand

"Mmmhmm" said emerald and he tossed a poke ball onto a field

The five trainers stood in a circle as the Pokémon stood by their side

"well let's go!" shouted sapphire

**Characters showed in chapter:**

**Sinnoh gym leaders**

**Cheryl**

**Sapphire**

**Ruby**

**Jonathan**

**Soul**

**Emerald**

**Diamond**

**Pearl**

**Platinum**

**Jasmine**

**Me: if your wondering the pokemon standing by ruby, sapphire, and emerald**

**It was:**

**Zuzu – swampert**

**Toro – blaziken**

**Sceptile – emerald**

**Me: and also this story might have gotten to the action pretty quickly but! The pokemon league battle is'nt the end!**


End file.
